


S'engager chez les Stormtroopers

by malurette



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Cannon Fodder, Crack, Drabble Collection, Gen, Humour, M/M, i'm considering them random soldiers not clones, i'm having so much fun with those, mooks, rooting for the empire, stormtroopers - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...ça ne demande pas un test de QI. Recueil de mini-fics sur deux Stormtroopers malchanceux, parfois en couple, le plus souvent en simples camarades.<br/>1ère vignette : S'engager chez les Stormtroopers, donc. 2ème : Un coup à la sauvette. 3ème : Une vie plus mouvementée ? 4ème : À quoi ils occupent leurs permissions. 5ème : Il n'y a pas pire aveugle que... <br/>6ème : À l'entrée d'un bar. <br/>7ème : Nouvelle recrue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. S'engager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où deux StormTroopers se sont fait rouler par un Maître Jedi, et ce qui s'ensuivra peut-être ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** S’engager chez les stormtroopers ça ne demande pas un test de QI  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** StarWars/Stormtroopers 365  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** deux stormtroopers  
>  **Genre :** humour noir ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Georges Lucas et inspiré par le fanwork de Stéfan ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « désertion »  
>  pour Modocanis sur posterpouraider (spéciale _aider Haïti_ , janvier/février '10)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** courant de l'épisode IV - _Ce ne sont pas les droïdes que vous recherchez..._  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

\- _C’étaient_ les droïdes que nous recherchions.

\- Et nous les avons laissés échapper.

\- Le Seigneur Vader nous tuera, pour cela…

\- Oui.

\- Enfin… Si nous revenons les mains vides il nous tuera. Mais si nous ne revenons pas ?

\- Suggères-tu de déserter ? mais c’est de la trahison ! C’est presque aussi pire que de se rebeller ! Et s’il nous rattrape il ne fera pas que nous tuer.

\- _S’il_ nous rattrape… Tu crois qu’il se donnerait la peine de courir après deux malheureux stormtroopers insignifiants incapables de lui ramener deux bêtes droïdes ?

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, s’il te plaît.

\- Mais quand même ?

\- Ben, non. J’ai bien peur qu’on ne soit pas assez importants.

\- Et rester en vie, c’est important !

\- Et servir son Empire aussi, c’est important.

\- Alors, on déserte ? et on se fait passer pour des citoyens ordinaires, on ne joint pas la Rébellion, et on se ré-engage discrètement sous d’autres identités ?

\- Hum…


	2. Un petit bout de smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans les toilettes d'un bouge de Tattooin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À la sauvette  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** StarWars/Stormtroopers 365  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** deux stormtroopers  
>  **Genre :** crack!  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Georges Lucas et inspiré par le fanwork de Stéfan ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "un petit bout de smut" pour Modocanis (Saint-Valentin ’10)  
>  **Avertissement :** risque de cassage de cerveau sur l'idée ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 250

Il s’est écoulé bien longtemps depuis la Guerre des Clones ; les corps de Stormtroopers ont accueilli depuis de nombreuses nouvelles recrues non apparentées. Ils portent toujours les mêmes armures qui effacent leur individualité, mais en-dessous ils sont toujours des hommes ; ils endurent toujours le même entraînement visant à les uniformiser et faire d’eux de vrais frères d’armes, mais derrière cela ils ne partagent pas pour autant le même sang – seulement celui qu’ils versent parfois dans les mêmes combats.

Quoi qu’il en soit le tabou des relations entre soldats d’une même unité reste entier. Alors quand le désir de le briser est plus fort que tout, cela ne peut arriver qu’en restant très, très discrets, de préférence hors des bases ; lors d’exceptionnels jours de congés hors d’uniforme, ou bien dans des coins reculés, à la sauvette.

TK455 et TK479 se souviennent avec émotion d’une fois dans les toilettes d’un obscur bouge de Tatooin, debout dans une stalle minuscule leur permettant à peine de bouger – mais les aidant aussi à rester pressés l’un contre l’autre sans trop risquer de tomber – leurs casques dont ils s’étaient défaits posés en équilibre précaire sur le dessus de la chasse d’eau, quelques autres bouts de protection tombés à terre, et ce qui restait des armures qu’ils n’avaient pu enlever entièrement s’entrechoquant sourdement – on ne remerciera jamais assez l’inventeur du matériau utilisé : à la fois assez résistant pour remplir son office de protection et assez souple pour ne pas faire trop de bruit quand on le cogne.


	3. The "storm" in their troopers' life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'est pas la vie dont ils rêvaient...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _A stormy life_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** StarWars/Stormtroopers 365  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** deux stormtroopers  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour   
> **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Georges Lucas et inspiré par le fanwork de Stéfan ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "mal de l’espace" pour Modocanis, à l’occasion de mon fandom-versaire (janvier/février ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Un paquet de stormtroopers se retrouvent en station sur une planète perdue, y restant longtemps, longtemps en garnison. Dans le tas, un seul trouve à se plaindre, et un seul accepte de l’écouter ;

\- Moi je m’étais engagé pour servir sur un vaisseau et sillonner l’espace, pas pour garder les bestiaux et les ploucs dans un trou pareil ! Je m’ennuie, à terre... Où sont passés les grands voyages intersidéraux pour s’assurer de la paix dans l’Empire tout entier ? C’est pas juste... non, c’est vraiment pas juste.

\- Ne pleurniche pas comme ça, enfin. Et la fierté et la ténacité des stormtroopers dans l’adversité, alors ?

\- Le « storm »trooper veut plus d’animation dans sa vie !


	4. À quoi les Stormtroopers occupent leurs permissions ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où l'on recherche un peu de douceur exotique dans le proverbial monde de brutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À quoi les Stormtroopers occupent leurs permissions ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** StarWars/Stormtroopers 365  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** deux stormtroopers  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour   
> **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Georges Lucas et inspiré par le fanwork de Stéfan ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « faire les courses de nourriture »  
>  proposé par Nelja"> pour la case n°o8 d’un mème à curtain !fics, laquelle cachait les Stormtroopers (white day ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

\- Je n’arrive pas à croire qu’on profite de nos trop rares heures de permission pour se rendre en douce dans les quartiers populaires de cette planète minable.

\- Tu veux cette fameuse spécialité qu’on ne trouve qu’ici, oui ou non ?

\- Quand on connaît ce qu’on nous sert à la cantine, la réponse est évidente.

\- Oui !

\- J’en salive d’avance, d’ailleurs…

\- Donc arrête de te lamenter et dépêche-toi un peu. Tu as pris les crédits ?

\- Et un sac banalisé.

\- Et j’ai le plan qui localise la meilleure fabrique… et un itinéraire qui nous fait passer par un bar où on pourra se changer en cours de route.

\- Mais si ensuite on se fait prendre par nos supérieurs sans nos uniformes…

\- Mais si le bruit se répand que les soldats impériaux se goinfrent de pâtisseries klingones (*), ça sera bien pire pour notre réputation.

\- Oué.

\- Alors en route sans perdre de temps !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) Oui, je sais, les Klingons c’est dans StarTrek. _Rule of Funny_ , na.


	5. Pas pire aveugle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas leur faute si, cachés en pleine lumière, ils n'ont pas reconnus les droïdes qu'ils cherchaient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pire aveugle que celui qui…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Star Wars  
>  **Personnages :** Storm Troopers  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de George Lucas & Steven Spielberg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « En pleine lumière » pour 31_jours > (o4 mai ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** may the force  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Les Storm Troopers ont cherché les droïdes partout. Ils ont tout fouillé, ils les ont tous examinés. Tous, sans exception. S’ils les avaient croisés ils les auraient reconnus : ils savent parfaitement à quoi ils ressemblent, ils peuvent les décrire comme s’ils les avaient effectivement vus, et ils en ont comparés directement tellement d’autres qu’ils sont des experts en robotique maintenant !

Toutes ces tôles rutilantes sous les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine… malgré les visières, quand on bat enfin le rappel, ils ont l’image de leurs deux cibles élusives comme gravée sur la rétine. Et l’impression de les avoir bel et bien vues, gravée dans le cerveau. Pourtant… ils n’ont pas su mettre la main dessus. Ils s’en retournent donc avec une impression d’échec doublement déplaisante, crainte et frustration. 

Pour Obi-Wan, c’était plus facile de les laisser voir des droïdes mais croire que c’en étaient d’autres, que d’essayer de les cacher.


	6. Priorités

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> À l’entrée d’un bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Priorités…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** StarWars  
>  **Personnages :** deux StormTroopers et un videur  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Lucas & Spielberg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Crowley continua de flirtant en pensant qu’elle avait réellement les yeux parfaits dont il avait besoin pour son filtre. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Note :** les Mangalores viennent de _Fifth Element_ ; rule-of-funny, na!  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- On filtre les entrées, prévient le videur de la Cantina en barrant le passage.  
\- Depuis quand ? s’étonne TK455.  
\- Depuis qu’un Mangalore s’est fait exploser en attaque suicide… de frustration de n’avoir pas eu la bonne couleur de petit parapluie en papier dans son cocktail. Alors, pas d’armure, d’arme cachée ni d’arme visible.

TK479, habitué à obéir aux ordres, s’exécute sans discuter et commence à détacher les pièces de son armure, là devant l’entrée du bar.

\- Hey mais ! proteste TK455. Et depuis quand il y a des petits parapluies dans les cocktails ? j’en ai pas eu la dernière fois !


	7. The Empire needs you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recrutement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** The Empire needs you!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** StarWars  
>  **Personnage :** un futur Stormtrooper  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Lucas & Spielberg, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « A la bonne heure, général Jaeger, n’oublie pas que l’Empire compte sur toi. »  
> d’après Mimichan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 – 30 juin ’14)  
>  **Continuité :** original trilogy, n’y plus de clone à c’t époque  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

_L’Empire compte sur toi !_ proclame le poster de recrutement.

D’abord, il rejette l’idée comme ridicule. Allons. Il n’est qu’un simple garçon de ferme sur une planète pourrie. Il ne fera jamais la moindre différence. Il a du mal à piloter même un engin agricole. Et à viser avec un tuyau d’arrosage. Au moins, il sait se battre contre un bestiau et l’immobiliser. Mais à part ça…

Quel avenir a-t-il ? pas grand’ chose de brillant. Personne n’attend rien de lui. Sauf peut-être… et s’il commençait à croire en lui-même ?  
Plein d’espoir, il se présente au bureau de recrutement.


End file.
